


Just Five Words

by SlytherinPirate



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPirate/pseuds/SlytherinPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Makoto have had feelings for each other for years. And only now do they actually decide to do something about it. Dorks.<br/>(i do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Makoto.”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the confession...

The brunet looked at his best friend in alarm. 

“You..”

“I love you,” Haruka repeated. Makoto blinked. Was… This a confession? And if so, was he dreaming? This… This couldn’t be happening. Haru didn’t love him. He loved water. And if he did love a person, it was sure to be a girl. Or if it wasn’t, it would be Rin. Makoto was just Haru’s friend. Just his friend… But here was Haru himself saying differently. Unless… Maybe Haru was just saying it platonically. He loved him like a friend. Yeah, that was it. A friend. Only a friend…

“Makoto.”

Makoto blinked. He gazed into those cerulean eyes that seemed to stare into his soul and know every little thing about his mind and his past and his present and his life and his universe. Those wonderful, captivating eyes. Eyes that belonged to someone who had just said that they loved him. 

“I love you,” Haruka repeated for a third time, frustrated at his green-eyed friend’s lack of response. He had thought Makoto loved him back. Nagisa had told him so. He had thought that this was going to work… What if Makoto didn’t love him? What if Nagisa had miscalculated and Makoto was just an over-affectionate friend?

Makoto finally spoke. “Like… Like a friend?” 

Haru looked at the ground and shook his head, no. No he loved him so differently than a friend would love another friend. So differently than a brother would love his brother.

“Haru…”

“Makoto…”

“Look at me, Haru…”   
The raven-haired teen looked up at his best friend, the one he cared for most in the world. And suddenly, Haru could feel another pair of lips upon his own. Makoto was kissing him. Haru immediately responded by kissing back, giving in to his warm, lovable Makoto. His Makoto. His best friend. The one he loved. He tangled his fingers in that soft, light brown hair as Makoto’s hands went to Haruka’s waist. It was a sweet, loving kiss. Not too short, but not too long. Not too sloppy or messy, not too sensual, just simple enough. Haruka was the one to break it. He hugged the taller boy and rested his head on Makoto’s shoulder. As Makoto stroked Haru’s hair, he whispered in his ear something Haruka’s green-eyed Prince Charming had always wanted to hear: “Haru, I love you, too.”


End file.
